deadly cousins
by reidswife
Summary: the rocketesand the rockers ar liveing the life with there crush's singing,danceing,going to school but what if enemys cream,sorrie and sonny come back into their lifes when one of them wants to kill sonny and teodore what will happen will they live?


Chapter 1 cannibal's

**What no this is not a back up story to get out of meet the rockers and the rockettes i'm still doing * laughs nervously* how dare you judge me! Anyway I have a warning rated T for well evil oc's and cussing and mentions of the devil too so uh yeah that is pretty much it yeah um read and enjoy...**

**disclaimer: I promise that I won't get emotional again ( hopefully) but I only own this plot my oc's and my computer I make no profit on alvin and the chipmunks and the chipettes or the movies what so ever!**

**Ps: this story is movie based the cartoons just scare's me. I mean the chipettes aren't even chipmunks for crying out loud do they even have tails no they don't and nor do the chipmunks...**

chapter 1: cannibals

it was a calm sunny morning the birds were singing, the bees were buzzing, and chipmunks were singing (wait what!) that's right chipmunks but these were girl chipmunks no not rockettes or the chipettes oh no these girls was different from any other chipmunks besides they could speak English perfectly fine and sing but they were still different what was different about them you ask well you will find out sooner or later...

now we see a tree just south of a lake and in that tree was three semi-white female chipmunks. One of them looked to be about 10 in. who had black hair pulled up into a pony tail with white fur her name was blaze she had orange eyes.

The next one was the tallest of the girls who was black and white a mixture of both who looked to be about hair was nicely combed and down her body gave her a hour glass figure which made her look all the more seductive. her name was emerald She had green eyes.

The last one was a little fat but also skinny who was about 9in. Her hair was pulled into two pigtails she like her sister also had black hair and like her middle sister had white fur too but darker her name was Devil. She had strange eyes they were piercing red eyes that seemed to glow with hatred and hell.

'' there all done with the storing'' fire said to Devil '' great little sister now wheres emerald?'' Devil said searching for the eldest who snuck outside probably to find some boy to flirt with that's what Devil loved her she would use her body for the kill. '' let's go and see if she claimed one yet'' Devil said eager to eat. As she ran out of the den Fire quickly followed and they arrived just in time to see the show.

**Emerald's pov..**

I was getting hungry so I walk casually out to find a male chipmunk that's right a chipmunk but how will that satisfy my hunger? You ask well you may not know but me and my sister's aren't just your ordinary chipmunks we are the devilettes we're cannibal's meaning we eat nothing but our kind we don't know why we do this but I think it has something ti do with our parent's apparently my sisters and I didn't like acorns,nuts or berries what we loved most was flesh.

You see one day my mom got cut with a knife ha she was bleeding all over our dad tried to stop the blood but he couldn't so he went to go fetch a doctor we waited and waited till Devil got hungry soon I was hungry then Fire was Hungry we noticed that our was leaking some red stuff being only 2 days old we didn't know what that stuff was much less care so to satisfy our hunger we crowed around our mother and lick the blood off of her body we didn't know what the substance was but all we knew was that it was Delicious so we started eating like there was no tomorrow.

By the time my father came back all that was left of my mother was bones my father was scared that I new of he turned to ran but something kicked in and I chased him then pounced on I could still hear his crys and begging but it seemed that the more he screamed the more turned on I got so without warning I grabbed a stick and pushed it into his heart and intently killing him my sisters an I ate like royalty that day. Disturbing and sad and story I know but it was fate I guess.

It was then that I stopped in my tracks there sitting on the ground was a tall dark and cute male chipmunk _'' hmm perfect he's just what I want'' _I thought as I walked over to thee male I let out a soft purr his ears pricked up I put on my best seductive smile the male simply smiled a cocky smile I love it when they do that it's so cute that they think that they were going to hit it off with me but they won't because I have a little surprise for him. '' why hello gorgeous what's a fine thing like doing around these parts'' he said trying to get me arouse but that would never work cause it took special boys to get me in bed with them I just simply giggled at him as I sat on his lap I wrapped my arms around his neck a kissed him roughly I then broke it and said '' looking for a male to help me with my needs do you know where I can find one'' the boy chipmunk softly grabbed my tail I of course hated that but my sister needed a meal and they'd get one. '' darling can you wait till we're not in a clearing to mate I feel like someones watching us and I know a place where we can go to have a little fun if you don't mind'' I said trying to lure him closer to my sister's den where Devil will be waiting. The male looked at me with begging eyes but naturally I didn't give a damn so I gave him the puppy eyes he instantly fell for them.

I grabbed his paw and dragged him closer to where my den was it was then I saw those piercing red eyes through some bush's then I knew that the killing was on...

**Devils pov...**

as I watched my sister and the boy I saw her look at me she winked at me I of course smiled I love killing don't know why but I did I love it almost as much is I would love to murder my cousin sonny the rockette but that's for later right now I needed blood no I craved it. I quietly rose out of the bush's slinked behind a nearby tree grabbed my blade just to make sure he didn't run when I heard noise I saw a pair of orange eyes _'' blaze'' _ I thought. Blaze put a finger to her mouth in a way to tell me to be quite I glared at her I've been leading an killing chipmunks for years she doesn't think that I know how to be quite? It was then I heard muffled voices of my sister and the kill '' so babe do you want to do it now'' the male chipmunk said impatiently. '' umm yes honey I do I need you so badly'' I heard Emerald say ha liar it was then I felt the tree that I was hiding behind shake dammit Emerald you couldn't have picked a different one? Then I saw fire she was whispering something to me I knew exactly what too she walked silently to my tree then both of us spun around. So now I was on fire's tree and she on mine but when she stopped she wrapped her arms around the male chipmunks I heard him say '' what the '' but he didn't get to finish because when he said that emerald grabbed his arms wrapped them around the tree so he couldn't get me. When I saw that I ran up to him pulled out some scissors and opened his legs before I cut his cock of clean he screamed something terrible but I didn't give a fuck I loved the screaming so I opened his mouth pulled out his tongue and cut that part out also he screamed even more his mouth was bleeding like crazy I then a tap on my should it was emerald '' what '' I said ''allow me little sis'' Emerald said grabbed the knife I had in my other paw raised his chin kiss_e_d him roughly I think she was drinking some of his blood (eww) when she broke it she said '' what in the world make you think that I would have sex with you? Your nothing but a whining bastard and you'll die one too'' she said then twirled the knife in her paw then plunged it into his heart killing him we waited for a minute before I looked into his eyes and saw the life of him dead. I smiled I loved looking into lifeless eyes it completed me..

after a while of eating and talking me and my sisters went back home not before stopping at the lake to wash all trace of the killing in our fur then we went to bed but what we didn't know was what life had in store for is tomorrow...

**thats chapter 1 of deadly cousins to tell you guys the truth I was a little scared while writing this chapter who knew I could such gory story's?**

**oh her are the voice actors for my chipmunks because I didn't put them in there for my first two Alvin and the chipmunks fanfics**

**the rockettes**

**cream: lady gaga**

**sorrie: adele**

**sonny: nikki manji**

**the rockers**

**rush: Sam tsui ( he's on YouTube)**

**jaxson: ne-yo**

**max; pit bull, Enrique**

**the devilettes **

**fire/blaze: pink**

**emerald/Jessica: rihanna **

**Devil/Jasmine:Kesha**

**and that's it I think**


End file.
